


is there anything you need?

by perfect_little_fool



Category: The West Wing
Genre: 4x14 Inauguration: Part 1, Canon Divergence, F/M, Josh kinda liked being called "sir" okay, Light Angst, Office Sex, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_little_fool/pseuds/perfect_little_fool
Summary: “Thank you,sir,” she bites back without giving him even a second of reprieve. The title feels like a slap in the face, a formality that he has never requested she use. He’s gobsmacked. And wilting. And angry. Heat boils under every inch of his skin.Before she can make it very far he takes one step forward to clasp a hand around her arm. It stops her in her tracks and she looks back, fire in her eyes. This is one of those times where she’s trying to tell him not to cross her, to back off, but he’s not going to listen. When does he ever?“Donna,” he grounds out, the need to push his teeth together strong. “A word? In my office?”(or the one where I'm still in season 4 and i know they get together at some point later on but i'm tired of waiting so i wrote this)
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	is there anything you need?

**Author's Note:**

> the west wing has become my new obsession and josh lyman is so hot I could scream. the relationship between he and donna KILLS ME
> 
> the dialogue for the first couple pages of this belongs to Aaron Sorkin, as it's actual dialogue pulled from the show. but the rest of it is mine from there. the minute she called him "sir" in episode 4x14 I knew my fanfic-riddled brain had to take it in a different direction. so here ya go

Josh isn’t completely surprised seeing Donna waiting for him upon leaving the President’s office. That, coupled with the downturned look on her face, gives him a hunch on what conversation he’s about to have. 

“What’s going on?” he asks, trying to remain soft to give her space.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” she replies as they turn to leave the vicinity of Charlie’s desk, “but Jack’s been reassigned.” He can hear her resolve in keeping the shakiness of her voice a secret from him, but Josh knows her better. The tone she pumped into her words is classic concealing on her part.

He gives pause for a moment, brows furrowing. “To where?”

They turn another corner to get back toward the bullpen. “Aviano,” she answers.

“Air Force Base?”

“Yes.” Donna’s confirmation is immediate, voice still holding strong. “Aviano Air Force Base.” This is when she gives into her snark, her clear frustration at the situation. Josh would be proud if not for how obviously upset she is. 

“When?” he asks. 

The exhale she gives is shuddery at best. “He got his orders.” Although they were still in stride next to each other, Josh notices her pointedly look to the right, away from him. His chest goes tight for some inexplicable reason. 

He mirrors her exhale, this one shorter however. “What happened?”

She almost cuts off his inquiry with her response. “I don’t know.” Donna finally looks back so they’re making eye contact once more. “He said he was asked to do something, he did it, he got a slap on the wrist, and he wouldn’t tell me more than that.” A hint of bitterness has crept in with her ramble and Josh has to be the one to cut his gaze from hers.

His shoulders are shrugging against his better judgment as they turn another corner. “The reality of the fast-track Navy guys is they’re gonna bop around the globe a lot.”

Donna’s face dips. “He was here less than three months, plus he _said_ something happened.” She’s persistent now, not looking away from Josh’s face, that steely resolve he’s come to know and adore harsh in her jaw. 

Josh continues to use the route of professionalism and distance. He hopes. “You can’t begin to conceive the internal politics at the Pentagon.” Here he dashes some humor into his words. “Right now Hutchinson and his boys - ”

“But he works here,” his assistant interrupts. She’s getting more frustrated, the tone feeling sad at the same time. “This is internal politics of the White House.” They’re in the bullpen now, Josh starting to angle his gait toward his open-doored office. He feels her next sigh go down his spine. 

“Well, no one’s told me anything about it and I’m not gonna ask,” Josh tells her, stopping in his doorway. He watches her frustration muddle into anger. This was a fight he wasn’t prepared to have. 

Her fists curl at her sides. “He said he was asked to do something for somebody. It can only be Nancy or Leo or the President.” 

“Three doors you definitely want to knock on to complain about your boyfriend being transferred to the Italian Alps,” he answers sardonically, knowing the smirk on his lips has no reason to be there but it is anyway. Her face drops at his remark instantly. 

“Hey, I’m not Gidget, okay? Something - ”

“Is he complaining?” Josh asks from inside his office. 

Donna shakes her head in disbelief. “He doesn’t complain.”

Her boss returns to stand against his doorjamb. “I ask you that because sometimes people request transfers.”

She’s always been very good at smoothing over her face in moments of rage, sadness, or any other encompassing emotion. He can see her battling the desire to show him just how angry that comment made her. “Somebody asked him to do something and he did it. I take him at his word, as should you, there being no reason not to.” She’s still as a statue, pinning him to the spot with her muted glare.

The look Josh gives back is schooled as expertly as he can make it. He doesn’t know what to say to her at this moment. 

When Donna realizes he has nothing left to contribute, she straightens her back and angles her body away from him. “Is there anything you need?” she asks, business clipping the edges of each word. 

The wave of _something_ passing between them as she suddenly throws up a wall practically punches him in the gut. It’s palpable, he can almost taste the shift on his tongue, and he’s suddenly just as frustrated as her. 

“No,” he relays.

“Thank you, _sir_ ,” she bites back without giving him even a second of reprieve. The title feels like a smack in the face, a formality that he has never requested she use. He’s gobsmacked. And wilting. And angry. Heat boils under every inch of his skin.

Before she can make it very far he takes one step forward to clasp a hand around her arm. It stops her in her tracks and she looks back, fire in her eyes. This is one of those times where she’s trying to tell him not to cross her, to back off, but he’s not going to listen. When does he ever? 

“Donna,” he grounds out, the need to push his teeth together strong. “A word? In my office?” 

Charlie Young stops in his stride toward Josh upon seeing the boss and assistant having what appears to be an unspoken battle. He raises his brows and watches as Donna rips her arm from Josh’s grasp before brushing past him to lope into his office with her head held high. 

The Deputy Chief of Staff sees Charlie standing there and stuffs his hands into his pockets. “Jack Reese got transferred,” he explains. 

The aide to the President nods, putting his hands up in surrender. “I’ll come back. Tell Donna I hope she’s okay.” He turns on his heel and makes his way back to the Oval Office, giving Josh one more look saying _fix whatever the hell it is you said to her_.

Josh blows out a breath before turning and entering his office fully. He shuts the door, looking up to meet the penetrating gaze of his assistant of almost five years. The warmth he feels for her is not doing well being mixed with the indignation suddenly flowing through his veins.

“ _Sir_?” he questions, voice low. “Since when do you call me _sir_?”

The lack of easiness between them feels dark, thick. The vast separation of intimacy that has always come so naturally makes his chest ache. She has her arms crossed over her chest. 

Donna clears her throat. “Since you made me feel like I’m nothing but a naive girl desperately trying to keep her frat-boy fling from getting expelled. I’m talking about something not being fair.”

“Fair?” he questions, eyebrows rising in that classic Josh-way. “It doesn’t matter if we don’t think it’s fair. If the Pentagon decided he’s needed elsewhere - ”

“ _Why_ is he needed?” she throws back, hands flying into the air before landing at her sides with a slap. “He’s been here so briefly, gets an assignment, and is suddenly being shipped off to a different country. How could I not react this way?” Her voice wavers between controlled calm and unleashed frenzy.

He gives out one bark of a laugh. “What do you want me to do, Donna? Want me to go beg Leo for him to stay so you can keep your bed warm?”

The second it leaves his mouth he knows it’s absolutely the wrong thing to say. Her expression drops so significantly for the second time tonight and he immediately feels an apology bunch at the end of his tongue. And he’s going to give it to her, he knows, but she doesn’t let him. 

“I know I ask for a lot, all the time,” she grits out. This time, she’s so mad she’s not even making eye contact anymore. “I’m very demanding. I’m messy. But never, _never_ have I deserved you speaking to me that way.” 

The following moments of silence are thick, heavy. Josh isn’t sure what to call the heat stringing through him. Anger? Guilt? Something else?

He watches her back straighten again. Donna steps toward him, hands folded in front of her. 

“Anything else for me tonight?” she asks, tone cool. Her eyes finally cut into his with all the pent-up… _whatever_ that’s brewed between them for longer than either would care to admit. “Sorry - anything else for me tonight, _sir_?”

As the word stock-full of venom falls off her tongue, he knows exactly what kind of heat has been collecting inside of him since she first said that title minutes ago in the bullpen. Because although this entire argument stems from her fury at the White House removing Reese from their payroll, his frustration isn’t at her frustration. No, he’s always known why the idea of Reese and Donna has itched so harsh at the back of his neck. He just refuses to say it out loud. Or act on it. Too much has always been too at stake. Yet, here they are. At a crossroads once again, the tension tying them together feels so impossible to ignore. 

So, Josh decides not to anymore. 

Before Donna can blink, his arm shoots out to curl around her waist, bringing her into his atmosphere. His lips descend upon hers shortly after, free hand coming up to hold the side of her head, wanting to give the illusion of control when this kiss is telling both of them he’s on the cusp of losing it.

It takes her a moment to understand what’s going on, for her brain to catch up to her body. When it finally does, alarm bells start to ring in her head. With his arm around her practically crushing her to him, she struggles to get her trapped hands between their torsos out of such position. When she does she shoves against his shoulders, removing his mouth from hers. 

“Did you just…” she pants, suddenly feeling as if she ran a marathon. “You _kissed_ me.”

Josh also seems on the edge of breath, his arm that’s still hooked at her waist trying to pull her back into his space. He nods dumbly. “Yes.”

The red creeping around the outside of her vision is threatening to swarm over. The anger thrumming through her is making it hard to get her feet kicked into gear to step away from him. His parted lips right in front of her eyes are also making it difficult for her to see reason on why this is a _bad idea_. Donna has to force her gaze to return to his and not rest on his mouth.

She’s also trying to ignore that her palms are no longer pushing against him and are docile on his chest.

“You insult me and then have the audacity to kiss me?” she laments, heat punching each word. God, this woman drives him crazy. “Excuse me, sir, but - ”

Josh crushes his mouth against hers a second time, releasing a soft little moan at the back of his throat. She knows exactly what she’s doing with that word. Her inexplicable showcase of using it twice more since he berated her for doing so in the first place tells him all he needs to know. And this time, he notices, Donna kisses him back.

Well, for a couple seconds, before attempting to push him off again.

“God, Donna, _what_?” he growls, eyes flashing with molten fervor.

Her own simmer back at him as the lips he’s been staring at this entire administration taunt him mercilessly. “You don’t get to just kiss me and expect me to fall to my knees for you,” she bites back. “If you don’t remember, I approached you about my boyfriend before you took me calling you a formal title so personally.”

His lips quirk into a smile. “I wouldn’t mind you falling to your knees for me.”

“How is it that I’m blatantly reminding you of the person I’m dating and the only thing you got out of that was me on my knees?” Donna’s thighs clench at her own words while pulling up a picture of just that: Josh towering over her, his hands in her hair - 

“You’re insufferable,” Josh rumbles, using his hand to grab some of her hair and maneuver her head to the side. His lips find her neck quickly, laving over the skin as she tries to not melt like butter against him. Her throat feels tight. 

“You’re the insufferable one,” Donna can’t help but continue fighting. “You wait until I’m unavailable to make a damn move?”

He squeezes the grip around her waist, nipping at the muscle connecting her shoulder to her neck. Her mouth almost lets slip a noise she can’t allow him to hear. Almost. “You’re not complaining are you?” he shoots back, feeling triumphant as she instinctually squirms at the question. “I’ll stop. All you have to do is ask.”

“Fine. Stop.”

“Ask me nicely.”

Donna lets out a huff even as his hand curled at her waist expands flat and grips hard, the intimate touch cursing low in her belly. “Please, stop.”

“Please, stop what?”

Her brows lower at this, even as she feels drunk on confusion as he trails his mouth up her neck to the ear, leaving a kiss at the base of her jaw. He’s giving her an out yet continuing his ministrations - does she even want an out? Can he sense that she doesn’t?

“Please, stop what, Donna?” Josh growls, somehow crushing her tighter into his body even though she has no idea how there’s any space left between them in the first place. His breath is tickling her hair against her skin now. 

She’s unsure what he’s asking with this question, which is why she’s stalling. Then, it occurs to her, just as she feels her hands run up the course of his back without her initial permission. Her mind wanders to the hug he’d wrapped her in in a moment of victory those months ago, sweeping her into him like it was second nature in the bullpen with everyone cheering around them. She thinks of how she’s always wondered how strong his grasp actually is, of his hands holding her. Donna knows exactly what he’s asking of her, so she gives it to him. Or, kind of.

“Don’t stop,” she finally gives in, voice low and breathy. “Please. _Sir_.”

The teasing word lilts against the place it matters most, something hard and thick immediately poking at her front. Her eyes go wide. Then Josh’s lips are on hers again, taking her final words as more than enough invitation to keep this ball rolling. His hand sears around the back of her neck as he walks her backward toward his desk. 

“Sir,” he growls against her mouth, the moan she’s been trying to conceal finally letting loose. His ears sizzle at the sound of it. “That fucking word. I can’t believe you - ”

“Would you shut up?” Donna pounds back, letting him slide his arm away from her middle so he can use both his hands under her thighs to boost her onto his desk. She pushes things behind her on the surface away idly, leaning back a tad as his lips chase hers. “All you do is talk.”

“And all you do is fight me,” Josh retaliates, letting his fingers explore the skin under her skirt that he’s, of course, never even seen. Warmth shoots through the both of them at the bold new endeavor. 

“Not true,” she pants in result of their messy kisses. “I’m the one who saves you.”

He chuckles as a sign of agreeing before pushing up the material of her skirt, letting it pool around her hips to expose more of her. He glances down, cherishing the fact that today is one of the days that she didn’t wear pantyhose.

Here is where he hesitates, fingers so close to breaching the barriers of their relationship thus far. One reason he’s always loved the dynamic of him and his assistant is because it was always so unspoken, so kept under wraps. The push and pull that both were aware of, the heated exchanges, the flirting, the late-night phone calls, the trust. He admitted to himself a long time ago that no other woman would compare to how he feels about Donna, but he never knew how or if to say it out loud. Watching her parade herself around trying to find a new boyfriend, first with that lobbyist, then Cliff, then Jack - he’s tired. And he wants it to change. 

Josh leaps forward, keeping his mouth soft to hers while two fingers find the band of her underwear and begin to tug. She allows it, letting him pull them to her knees before they unceremoniously drop to the ground. 

His hand dives back between her legs, the first touch to her heat making a soft grunt tumble out of him. She herself releases a shaky breath and they have to part, his forehead dropping onto hers. “God,” she moans as his thumb finds hold on her clit while his pointer finger makes at work at entering her. “I’ve fantasized about this before.”

He rears back at that, feeling good at watching her face liquify as he gets two fingers in. “What? You have?”

She nods, shoulders feeling loose and brain fuzzy. She grips onto the edges of his desk, spreading her legs a tad more. “Any time we’ve ever been at the office late, the only two in the bullpen, I’ve always wondered - ” There’s a hitch and she gasps as he finds a sensitive point deep inside her and he lets his thumb pull down harder on her clit. Donna groans. 

“You’ve always wondered?” Josh urges, his other hand coming to her throat to play with the top button of her blouse. 

Her eyes flutter at him. “If you’d fuck me on your desk one day.”

His cock strains harder at his zipper and he grunts again, going firm with each stroke against her pussy. She releases a whine high without meaning to, reaching forward to grasp onto Josh’s tie and pull his mouth to hers again. His free fingers make work on some buttons, exposing her black bra to the room. He wastes no time in grabbing one breast while pushing her further and further. 

“I…” she moans. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Josh smirks. “What? That I’m making you come in my office?”

Donna shivers, teeth dipping into her bottom lip. Before she can confirm verbally she does so physically, her hips rolling to meet his touch before low groans tumble past her kiss-bitten mouth. His smirk widens into a full grin, the blush rising on her face and chest the only prize he needs.

“There’s a good girl,” he idly murmurs, kissing at her forehead as she winds down. He makes work of unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock, stroking a grip down it once, then twice. “You okay with this?”

Her eyes pop open and take in his girth, eyes melting. Out of her own mind, her legs widen again. “You gonna fuck me any time soon, sir?”

This next growl he emits feels dark, low, and he grabs at one thigh to throw over his hip. She’s pulled forward because of it and has to catch herself with one hand so she doesn’t fall flat back against the expanse of his desk. He bruises her lips with another kiss, lining the head of his dick up with her still-wet entrance.

As he eases into her, she loops one arm around the back of his neck, not letting him stray too far. Their breaths mingle as he starts to seat inside of her, his hips thrusting slowly to stretch her accordingly. Her heart hammers in her throat. 

“We have to be quiet,” he reminds her. “I’m surprised someone hasn’t come busting down my door yet.” The fact that dozens of people are ambling along outside the door as they fuck with their clothes on makes her walls clench down on him as he pushes the last inch of himself in, and he groans because of it. “‘Kay, well, that doesn’t help.”

Donna smirks, kissing him and licking at the seam of his lips. “Better hurry.”

Josh smirks right back and pulls the leg around his hip higher up, pushing her farther into the desk, before starting a fast and brutal pace into her. Suddenly she’s right back where she started at the start of this, her brain not caught up to her body, because suddenly she’s seeing white creep at the edges of her vision as Josh moves in and out relentlessly.

“Fuck,” he grunts, one hand coming up to grab at her waist to better maneuver her down onto his dick. She’s aimlessly trying to grab hold of something. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Donna.”

“Hmm?” she flutters, unsure of her surroundings at this point. The heat stringing through her is too fast, she can’t catch up. “So long?”

He can’t help but grin at what he’s clearly doing to her, picking up his pace even more as he chases the end. Unfortunately, because of where they are, he can’t make this last, can’t keep her going as long as he’d like. He’ll have to save that for next time, when he can get her in his apartment, in his bed. Alone. 

His other hand finds solace against the desk next to her head so he can peer down at her, her fluttering eyes and her soft mouth. Now, the ache rolling around his chest has nothing to do with his oncoming orgasm. He’s so gone for this woman. 

“Donna,” he groans, nearing the finish line. “Look at me. Please.”

She meets Josh’s gaze at his broken voice, watching the pants push out of his mouth as he fucks her without hesitation, the snap of his hips so delicious against her own. She’s hoping they can do this again, away from potentially prying eyes, where he can take his time with her, do what he really wants to do. She brings her other leg up to full wrap around him, pivoting him just that much closer as they remain with locked eyes. 

A drop of sweat lands on her forehead from his, the heat between her legs ramping up at the exchange. _God, that’s so hot_ she can’t help but think, once again floored knowing she’s never seen him like this. Hungry, aroused, ready to fuck. She can’t get enough of it. 

She orgasms a second time, heart beating along with his rhythm.

“Come in me, Josh,” she pants as she tries to come down from her high, her shirt sticking to her back at this point. “Let me walk out of this office with you still inside me.”

The last growl of the night rips out of his throat at that and he drives so hard into her she feels him bang into her cervix. She cries as he empties into her, coming so strong he feels like he’s painting the sides of her pussy. 

As his hips slow before dying into a stop, they take a moment to breathe into each other again. Their eyes melt to something short of affection, a tenderness neither have experienced filling the air around them. He sniffs, moving the hand from her waist up to his forehead to wipe at the sweat gathered there. “Fuck,” he curses.

“Yeah,” Donna agrees.

Josh slips out easily, marvelling at how wet she still is for him. He uses one hand to tuck himself back into his pants and the other to slide a thumb through the mess between her legs. She moans idly while buttoning up her shirt.

“You think anyone heard?” he asks while adjusting his tie that managed to come a bit loose. 

She sits back into an upright position on the desk. “With how many people are on the phone every two minutes out there?” she inquires. He bends down to grab her panties off the floor, grins, then hands them to her for her to tug back on. She gets to her feet as they disappear back under her skirt. “Unlikely. I should start searching for other jobs just in case though.”

Josh smiles at that, happy to see the banter is back between them. He reaches up and smooths a hand over the side of her head, her eyes glancing to meet his.

“You called me Josh again,” he muses, referring to her using his name as she asked him to come in her. It was the first time she said it since he left the Oval Office. This, for whatever reason, sends a flash of red back over her face and collarbone. 

“I’m not calling you ‘sir’ all the time just because you got off on it a bit,” she informs him, noticing he didn’t fix his collar all the way. She reaches up to do it herself, the casual touch he’s grown so used to sending a shockwave to his dick all over again. He mentally chastises himself.

“Mmm, it will make a reappearance though, won’t it?” Josh asks, eyes soft and hot on hers. 

Donna doesn’t warrant him with a response, just smiles, flashing her pretty lips and white teeth at him, before brushing past him to get to the door. He’s speechless at the wonder of this woman once again, and turns to watch her leave. She’s adjusting her shirt tucked into her skirt when he makes eye contact. He leans back against his desk with a look that stokes fire. 

“Maybe,” she finally teases him, tightening the ponytail at the nape of her neck. She clears her throat, returning into the role of his doting assistant, looking presentable once more. Excluding the come dripping out of her. She places her hand on the doorknob. 

“Insufferable,” Josh mutters.

Her smirk could wound him. “Thank you, sir.” Then she pushes out of his office, sending him through a tail spin one more time.


End file.
